


One Night in Boo York

by ceciliakmeier (orphan_account)



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ceciliakmeier





	One Night in Boo York

00:30 After the Comet Gala .

Clawdeen and the ghouls where still up listening to music . Cleo and Deuce where taking a bath , but anyone knows what there really up to . Catty and Seth where on the balcony , looking at the stars.

Pharaoh loved Catty with all his heart ; he loved her honey sweet nature , her unmatchable voice and her soft purrs as he nuzzled her neck .

'' You are such a great cuddler ' Catty said , snuggling against his chin . He kissed her gently on her forehead . She felt something shift underneath her . " His harem pants are so baggy , I can't tell where his leg is placed '' she thought to herself.

Catty's pupils shrinked to thin slits when she felt his hand slowly moving under silver crystal breastplate to gently cup her breast . She was nervous at first , but quickly started liking it .

'' This feels nice '' she said softly , as she begins to rub her head against his neck . Her pointy ears smudged his eyeliner as he began to cradle her in his lap , slowly leaning in for a kiss .

What started as a quick peck quickly turned into a passionate make out session .

Catty was nervous of the thought of what is going to happen next . Was she as ready for this as she thought .

Seth picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom , carefull not to let anyone see them .

"Babe..." he whispered into her ear, pulling her closer for a kiss when the entered the room and closing the door . His shirt was fisted in her hands, as he refused to let her go.

There was no mistaking what he wanted. She trusted him, and he trusted her too .

A flush of warmth sent her heart racing as his arms wound around her and he pulled her against him. He leaned in for another kiss.

"You drive me insane," he murmured.

"Mmm..that's the plan," she rasped.

Lifting up his shirt, she ran her hands over his chest. He unzipped her dress , pulling it down to her waist.

Dropping it to the floor, he finished remove his own shirt and let it fall on top of hers. 

They continued kissing before se started to unbuttoned his jeans but before she removed them, he gently started to pull down her light pink bra straps .

'' May I ? '' he asked . She nodded in response .

She kissed him while he reached around her to unclasp the bra , letting it fall to the ground .

He pinned her down on the bed as he kissed her and ran his hands over her breasts

He put his mouth over one nipple and started sucking . 

She dug her head back against the mattress. "I love you," he breathed. "So damn much."

She let out little pants as she watched him slide his jeans down, taking his underwear with them and kicking them to the floor.

His well-endowed member stood at attention, and Catty was absolutely mesmerized.

"Looks like heaven to me," she said with a smirk .

"Lucky you, huh?" He said , while he unbuttoned her jeans.

"Mm..I'll be the judge of that ." she said .

He pressed his lips against hers while he pulled her jeans down. 

Moving down to her throat, he kissed the way to the inner curve of her breast, making his way down her stomach.

Soft moans escaped her lips as he pulled her dress all the way off.

Holding onto his biceps, she watched his blue eyes as he slowly entered her.

She let out a mewl of pain, pulling him closer and accidentally scratching him on his back ..

"I'm sorry, ." she whispered into his ear. The pain soon went away without any trouble. 

"Heaven, for sure," she whispered into his ear, smirking

He let out a groan at her words, his muscles trembling slightly. It felt so good.

He chuckled seductively as her light pink eyes darkened with lust and started moving in and out a little faster, bumping hips with her.

He kept doing that, and she let out a loud moan .

Seth moved his arm under her and pulled her farther up onto the bed.

Prickles of sensation rippled through her, building to delicious heights.

She met his fiery eyes as her release came

Seth got off of her , threw away the condom and got back on the bed as she laid in his arm him .

Tonight the couple took their relationship to the next level . 

They both know that what just happened wasn't just fooling around.  
They made love.


End file.
